vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Delphine Van Winckel
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Delphine_Van_Winckel" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Delphine Van Winckel is een nevenpersonage dat van 19 december 2013 tot en met 27 augustus 2014, van 25 april 2015 tot en met 28 mei 2015 en van 30 september 2015 tot en met 19 oktober 2015 vertolkt wordt door Annelore Crollet. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Delhpine is de dochter van Karel Van Winckel en Agnes Moelaert. Ze verhuisden naar Frankrijk toen haar nonkel Mathias Moelaert de leiding over de scheepswerf kreeg, in plaats van Karel. Haar vader belandde in een depressie en pleegde zelfmoord. Agnes verborg de ware reden van Karels zelfmoord voor Delphine en wou dat haar dochter geen contact meer had met de familie. In België leert Delphine Peter Van den Bossche kennen en ze is onmiddellijk geïnteresseerd. Na zijn breuk met June Van Damme maakt Delphine zich onmisbaar bij hem thuis, maar het komt nooit tot een relatie omdat Peter haar te jong vindt en bovendien nog geen nieuwe relatie wou. In seizoen 25 wordt duidelijk dat Delphine 5 jaar voor haar intrede in de reeks gedurende enkele maanden een relatie had met een zekere Xavier. Hij was een crapuul die recht uit de gevangenis kwam en had te maken met vele vormen van criminaliteit. In oktober 2016 komt het tot een definitieve breuk tussen Agnes en Patrick waardoor Agnes de beslissing neemt om haar leven in België terug vaarwel te zeggen. Ze trekt terug naar Frankrijk om er dichter bij Delphine te kunnen wonen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Delphine heeft Economie gestudeerd en heeft dus verstand van zaken. Samen met haar nonkel Mathias start ze een bio-bedrijfje op: Bio-Made. Door het bedrog van Delphine levert Mathias echter valse bioproducten aan zijn klanten, en wanneer dat uitkomt moet Mathias het bedrijf stopzetten. Hij wil helemaal opnieuw beginnen, maar Delphine ziet dat idee niet zitten en trekt zich terug uit de zaak. Ze gaat vervolgens bij VDB Fashion aan de slag, als de vervangster van June Van Damme. Eerst werkt ze alleen part-time, maar Veronique Van den Bossche biedt haar een fulltime job aan. Ze verdwijnt uit het familiebedrijf nadat ze overgeplaatst wordt naar een instelling in Frankrijk. 'Gezondheid' Net als haar vader Karel Van Winckel lijdt Delphine aan de persoonlijkheidsstoornis 'Borderline'. Hierdoor heeft Delphine vaak waanvoorstellingen en kan ze soms agressief uit de hoek komen. Ze neemt hiervoor medicatie om haar symptomen te onderdrukken. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen belandt ze in een instelling om haar ziekte weer onder controle te krijgen, en in april 2015 wordt ze door de dokters opnieuw genezen verklaard. Ze mag de instelling verlaten, op voorwaarde dat ze haar medicatie strikt opvolgt. 'Misdrijven' *Sabotage fiets Louise Van den Bossche *Handel in namaak bio-producten en chantage Bernard Cryns *Onopzettelijke doodslag Elise Casters *Ontvoering van Louise Van den Bossche 'Trivia' *Toen Delphine haar intrede in de serie maakte, werd het door de makers bevestigd dat het om een tijdelijke rol ging en dat Delphine een grote rol zou spelen tijdens de seizoensfinale. Desondanks maakt Delphine opnieuw haar opwachting vanaf april 2015. *Dankzij de achternaam van Delphine dachten enkele kijkers dat er een connectie was tussen haar en Nele Van Winckel, de ex-vrouw van Jan Van den Bossche die ook in Frankrijk woont. Hierdoor ontstond het gerucht dat Nele zou terugkeren naar de reeks, maar acteur Jef De Smedt ontkrachtte dit meteen. 'Galerij' Pers delphine 2.jpg Pers delphine 1.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Van Winckel Category:Delphine Van Winckel